chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drumline
Drumline 'is a steamy romance book released on June 28, 2018. Summary ''Welcome to the All-Male Rodner University snare line tryouts! As the only girl, you have to prove your worth to the team, but will the Captain with the emerald green eyes become a distraction? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Bootcamp You show up with your no-bullshit attitude to audition for the prestigious All-Male Rodner University snare line. Being the only girl, you have to prove yourself to earn the spot on the drumline but will the Captain with emerald green eyes become a distraction? Chapter 2: Robin You survive your 1st day but it's obvious that some of the guys don't want you there. You managed to make the best of it and befriended, Smith. How will you battle against the sexist males and prove that you belong? Chapter 3: Give Them A Show Being part of the drumline means more than just being the best... you have to participate in foolish traditions that the vets put in place. How far will you go to be on the line? Chapter 4: Oscar Will Laird treat you differently now that he knows the truth about your scar? And will this jeopardize your chance to be on the team? Chapter 5: The Challenge Things are heating up between you and Laird. The attraction you have for him becomes stronger with every moment he's in your presence. Will you be able to restrain yourself or will you let your desire get the best of you? Chapter 6: ____ One of the vets, Marco, wants to see you fail using shady tactics. But you were able to find comfort in Laird. Now you're at his house alone and you can't seem to resist the attraction you have for him... but will he reciprocate? Chapter 7: The Countdown As you lay there with Laird naked in your dorm room, it takes all your willpower to not jump on him. How long can you last? Chapter 8: The Wood You and Smith have to make it back to Bubba's place before midnight but will your side stop you from getting kicked out? Chapter 9: Reciprocate You weren't able to resist Laird's charm and after a pleasurable night in his arms, you find yourself at his doorstep... waiting. Was it just a one-night stand and did you get stood up? Chapter 10: Anatomy It's hard to stay angry at a man that you can't seem to keep your hands off of. His sexy charismatic demeanor only pulls you in deeper. But is your relationship all physical or will you want more? Chapter 11: The Prank Out of all the challenges, the measuring contest got you stump but you found a way to win this contest. Or so you thought... Chapter 12: The L Word You're falling for Laird but does he feel the same way? Chapter 13: Grape Lollipops You've discovered something about Marco and it also has to do with Smith. Maybe having this knowledge might hurt you or maybe it can benefit you... but at what cost? Chapter 14: Step Up You discovered that Laird's brother died from cancer and everyone knew about this but you. What does this mean for your relationship? Or is this relationship just merely fulfilling 2 people sexual appetite and nothing more? Chapter 15: Benched Because of Marco, you're injured and now you're benched from performing in the last game before the playoff. Will this injury jeopardize everything you've worked for? Chapter 16: Every End is a New Beginning You received a message that Eli past away. You immediately rush back to be by Laird's side. Life is short... say it, before it's too late. Author The original author of the story is Stacy Kestwick. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: USA Today bestseller Stacy Kestwick is a Southern girl who firmly believes mornings should be outlawed. Her perfect day would include puppies, carbohydrates, and lounging on a hammock with a good book. No adulting, clearning, or bacon allowed. Promotional Videos Chapters Interactive Stories - Drumline Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Stacy Keswick